Totally Spies episode 194 into the Woods
by SteveG12358
Summary: JErry sent the Spies, Victor, Randy, Steve and Dean to the forest of Japan also known as the Sea of Trees to rescue Blaine, Britney, Stacy and Troy from the Spinja Master. In the b-story Clover tries to impress Troy's parents.


Totally Spies episode 194 Into the Woods

EXT. JAPANESE FOREST FOGGY EVENING

In the Japanese Forest of Japan Blaine and Troy are running through the foggy forest. Troy swings his sword to cut down the trees in front of them and continued to run.

BLAINE

(into his communicator)

Jerry this is Blaine, me and Troy are being chased after by ninja like samurai, they caught Britney and Stacy we need back up stat.

Suddenly 6 ninjas surrounds Blaine and Troy. Blaine take out his laser sword and swings it at the ninjas. The ninjas throw smoke bombs on the ground disappearing in the smoke. Suddenly the ninjas leap down from the trees and swing their swords down onto Blaine and Troy. Troy throws an uppercut kick at a ninja and throws a punch at another one.

Blaine throws punch at another ninja and kicks another ninja to the ground. Suddenly nets are thrown down onto Blaine and Troy trapping them. Blaine uses his laser sword at the net breaking free from it.

Suddenly Blaine and Troy are grab by the throats by the Spinja Master.

SPINJA MASTER

You think you can be able to stop my Spinja empire, think again.

CUT TO

INT. JAPANESE FOREST HOLDING CELL LATER

Blaine and Troy are thrown into the holding cell with Britney and Stacy in their rips spy uniforms.

SPINJA MASTER

You spies shall never leave, once I rule this world my first order of business is to take down every spy on Earth.

One of the Spinjas close the cell door and the Spinja Master left.

BRITNEY

Looks like we are stuck here.

STACY

And no way to contact back up.

TROY MIMZOA

Don't worry Blaine contacted Jerry before you got captured, all we need to do now is wait.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE DAYTIME LIVING ROOM THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the Spies' penthouse Clover was wearing a stylish kimono. She place a platter of sushi in the middle of the table.

CLOVER

(Japanese subtitle)

Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mimzoa, my name is Clover, it's an honor to me you 2. I am a very great girlfriend to your son and I hope to become your future inlay.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Future in-law.

CLOVER

You can understand me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can understand 52 different languages.

SAM

What are you doing Clover?

CLOVER

Troy's parents are coming over tonight and I really want to impress them. If I don't I will get my head cut off by a samurai sword?

ALEX

Do they really do that in Japan?

SAM

No it's for something else.

ALEX

Clover the only way to win Troy's parents' hearts is to be yourself.

CLOVER

As if I am going to impress the heck out of Troy's parents. And there is nothing to stop me.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor all got WOOHPed down the floor bringing the sushi down with them.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor land onto the couch with the sushi lands onto Jerry's desk with Randy, Steve and Dean beside him.

JERRY

You know Clover the only fish I like to eat comes with chips.

RANDY MASTERS

But I like Sushi reminds me of home.

Randy starts eating the sushi from the plate.

STEVE SCHOONER

But for me I like my fish the way pirate's fish for them.

DEAN

Enough with the fish talk we have business to do.

JERRY

We had a distress call from super spies, Britney, Blaine, Troy and Stacy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Where abouts?

JERRY

They sent a distress signal from the forbidden forests in Japan.

RANDY MASTERS

In those forests in Japan anyone can get lost in there so Jerry called me to assist in this mission.

ALEX

What about Steve and Dane?

DEAN

We are also here to assist on the mission.

STEVE SCHOONER

With this mission like this we don't want to see a spy behind.

CLOVER

So our mission is to rescue the others from the forest.

JERRY

Of course.

ALEX

Now let's get gadget up.

The Spies, Victor, Randy, Steve, and Dean all transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry presses a button onto his desk to revel the gadgets from the ceiling.

JERRY

For this mission you need the Flashlight bracelet/ laser blaster, the Nail File Samurai Sword, the Tornado Hairdryer, the Erase a Space Spangle, the laser lipstick saber and the One Punch Gloves. And for the men this gadget Dane made for Randy.

DEAN

It's called the Armory Watch, a wrist watch that allows you to summon any type of weapons out from the watch and it can also communicate with allies and it can tell time. And for you Victor an upgrade to your seed despiser now it can fire seeds at a rapid paste. And for you Steve here is this totally cool hi tech blunderbuss that I made, it can fire lasers at a rapid pace and can transform into a laser sword.

STEVE SCHOONER

I think I saw this in a TV show?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sweet, now we have to do is to go to our destination.

Jerry presses the button making the Spies and the others WOOHP down the floor.

FADE TO

EXT. SKIES OVER JAPANESE FOREST LATER

The Spies, Victor, Randy, Steve and Dean all leap out from the WOOHP jet. They parachuted down into the forest.

DEAN

There it is the Japanese Forest.

RANDY MASTERS

Also known as Aokigahara or the Sea of Trees, people go here to lay to rest sometimes.

STEVE SCHOONER

Why does it look so foggy?

RANDY MASTERS

The Forest is haunted by the souls of the fallen.

ALEX

You mean it's a ghost forest?

RANDY MASTERS

You can say that.

CLOVER

Enough talk time to save Troy Boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey what about , Britney, Stacy and Blaine

CLOVER

Them too, man I can't believe I am saving my ex.

CUT TO

EXT. AOKIAGARA JAPAN LATER

The Spies, Victor, Randy, Steve and Dean all land onto the trails of the forest. Suddenly an OLD MAN came along the trails and came up to the Spies and the others.

OLD MAN

(Japanese subtitles)

You kids shall not go down there, it's too dangerous.

SAM

Sir we can handle this first we are spies.

CLOVER

Second we can take care of this.

ALEX

And third could someone translate for us?

RANDY MASTERS

I'll take care of this.

Randy comes up to the old man.

RANDY MASTERS

(Japanese subtitles)

Sir we are on a mission here to save our fellow spies, we can take care of anything that comes our way.

OLD MAN

(Japanese subtitles)

No it's not that a terrible man kidnaps all of the tourist and hikers along here and they are never heard again.

STEVE SCHOONER

(ask)

Do you know what they are saying?

ALEX

I don't know they are speaking Japanese.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know what they are saying, the old man is saying that a bad man is kidnapping hikers and tourist around here in the forest.

DEAN

Totally spooky.

RANDY MASTERS

(Japanese subtitles)

Well you don't need to worry we shall get your wife out of there.

OLD MAN

(Japanese subtitles)

Thank you very much.

The Spies and the boys all enter into the forest. The old man smiles evilly.

CUT TO

EXT. DEEPER IN THE AOKIAGARA LATER

The Spies, Victor, Randy, Steve and Dean walk down the path of the forest. The forest was getting foggier.

STEVE SCHOONER

Man I can't see a thing through this fog, I can't even see my hands.

SAM

I'll take care of this with the Tornado Hairdryer.

Sam uses the Tornado Hairdryer on the fog sucking the fog into the hairdryer. Suddenly the fog came back.

SAM

Strange, 1 second there the fog was suck into the hairdryer, now more fog came.

RANDY MASTERS

It could be the forest it does that a lot, the only thing now is to stay on the path don't go off from it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I could use my plant vision powers to see where we are going.

ALEX

Good thinking Victor.

Victor pinches his fingers onto a piece of grass and close his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Through Victor's plant vision he sees trees along the path. In the trees are Spinjas and they are staring right at the spies.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Guys we are not alone.

Suddenly the Spinjas all leap down from the trees and surrounds the spies, Victor, Randy, Steve and Dean.

CLOVER

Let me gust we are doing this the totally hard way to get out right?

DEAN

Totally.

The Spinjas all charge at the spies. Dean throws a punch at one of the Spinjas knocking him onto the ground. Randy throws ninja stars at the other Spinjas. The Spinjas block the stars with their swords. Randy took out 4 katanas from his watch and welds them all. Randy swings his swords all at the Spinjas making all of them clash against each of the Spinjas swords. Randy throws a kick at one of the Spinjas knocking him against a tree. Victor uses his plant powers to wrap the Spinja in the tree.

Victor uses his plant powers to levitate the sticks off from the ground and shoot them all at the other Spinjas. The Spinjas dodges the sticks. The Spies throw punches at the Spinjas knocking them to the ground. The Spinjas took out their Nail File Samurai Swords and swing them at the Spinjas.

Steve fires rapid lasers at the Spinjas making them block the laser fire with their swords. Dean throws flying jump kicks at the Spinjas. Suddenly the fog got thicker.

STEVE SCHOONER

I can't see a thing.

SAM

It's the forest.

DEAN

Quick use your other senses.

RANDY MASTERS

Quick thinking.

A Spinja came right at Randy. Randy blocks the Spinja's attack with his 4 swords and throws a kick at the Spinja knocking him off from the ground. Randy took out a bo-staff from his watch and twirls it around. He swings it at the incoming Spinjas hitting all 3 of them.

Steve transform his blunderbuss into a laser pirate sword and uses it to cut each of the spinjas' swords in half. Steve throws punches at the spinjas and throws kicks at the others.

Sam, Clover and Alex block attacks from 3 incoming spinjas with their swords and throws counter attacks at the 3 of them. Victor uses his plant powers to take a branch off from a tree and levitates it in the air and swings it at the Spinjas knocking them off from the ground. Dean fires nets from his watch at the spinjas trapping them in the nets. Dean throws punches at the Spinjas in the nets. Suddenly a Spinja throws a punch at Dean, Dean throws a counter punch at the Spinjas knocking him against a tree.

Victor uses his plant powers to trap the Spinja in the tree and throws a kick at another Spinja knocking him against the ground. Victor fires leaves from the trees at the other spinjas and the Spies clash swords the other spinjas and throw kicks at them. Steve swings his laser pirate sword at the spinjas cutting their swords in half and throws sucker punches at all of them. Suddenly Clover was caught in a bag by a free Spinja.

CLOVER

Guys help.

THE OTHERS

Clover.

Victor throws falling branches at the Spinja knocking him to the ground. Suddenly Victor was knocked out by a sleeper hold by a Spinja knocking him to the ground. The Spinjas all throw smoke bombs onto the ground making smoke to spread across the ground.

As the smoke clears the Spinjas, Clover and Victor are gone.

RANDY MASTERS

Oh no they are all gone.

STEVE SCHOONER

Where did they go?

DEAN

Don't worry I got an app on my communicator that will help us find Clover and Victor.

Dean activates his communicator and the app turns on locating Clover and Victor.

DEAN

Looks like they are deeper in the forest.

SAM

Guys we have no time to lose let's save them.

Sam and Alex turn on their flash light bracelets to see the way through the path in the forest. They all walk down the path.

FADE TO

INT. JAPANESE FOREST HOLDING CELL LATER

Clover and Victor wake up from being uncurious and see that they are in the holding cell along with Blaine, Britney, Stacy and Troy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Blaine, Britney, Stacy.

CLOVER

Troy Boy.

Troy came up to Clover and kiss her on the lips. Stacy covers Victor's eyes.

STACY

Um hello there is a litter boy here.

CLOVER

Ah yeah that is why I am embarrassing him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We are not related.

CLOVER

But I am grousing you out.

BLAINE

Anyway how did you get here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry sent, me, Randy, Steve, Dean, Sam, Clover and Alex to rescue you guys, how did you got captured?

TROY MIMZOA

By my father the Spinja Master, also known as Takeshi Mimzoa.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

That is correct my son.

TROY MIMZOA

(Japanese subtitle)

Father. You are a trotter to our family, no wonder mother dumped you.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

(Japanese Subtitle)

Of course I dumped your mother I hated her.

TROY MIMZOA

(Japanese Subtitle)

Father why are you doing this?

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

(Japanese subtitle)

Because I am angry that no one enjoys being a Spinja.

CLOVER

Alright Victor could you translate this for us?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sure thing and besides I am listening to the hole conversation this whole time, Takeshi is telling that he kidnaps all of the tourist and hikers along the trail just to brainwash them and turn them into mindless Spinjas so he can take over the world.

BLAINE

That is what they are saying?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

And now excuse me I have some domination to do.

Takeshi left the holding cell and clocked and lock the door.

STACY

With him on a rampage and turning those people into Spinjas there is no way that he is going to turn our friends into Spinjas.

BRITNEY

Clover do you have a gadget in your backpack?

CLOVER

Totally, the Erase a Space Spangle.

Clover takes out the Erase a Space Spangle out from her jetpack backpack and uses it to escape the holding cell. On the other side of the cell was the same old man they saw in the forest.

TROY MIMZOA

Oh no the O.L.D Man.

CLOVER

What do you mean he is an friendly old man.

TROY MIMZOA

No he is an android that stands for Obedient Leather Destroyer.

The O.L.D Man transforms his arms and legs into laser blasters.

BLAINE

Not so friendly old man now.

Suddenly the O.L.D Man was cut in half by a laser sword and exploded. As the smoke clears, Sam, Alex, Dean, Randy and Steve have arrive to save them.

CLOVER

Sammy, Alex, boys you are here.

SAM

Good thing Dean has an app on his communicator to track you guys down.

Suddenly Troy and Clover are kissing again. Alex covers Victor's eyes.

RANDY MASTERS

Enough with the kissing we have to stop a mad man now.

DEAN

Randy's right, we have to stop him. Stacy do you still have that samurai ninja robot armor?

STACY

I totally do.

Stacy took out a toy robot from her pocket and it grows into the Samurai Ninja robot armor. She puts on the armor and controls it.

FADE TO

EXT. SPINJAS HQ LATER

At the Spinjas HQ a Spinja throws a hiker into the mind controlling machine turning him into a Spinja. Takeshi Mimzoa was up at the podium and speaks into the microphone.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

(into the microphone)

1000 years ago my ancestries a samurai warrior and a kunoichi fall in love with each other and used their fighting skills to create a new type of warrior called the Spinja. But no one takes their love and idea of a warrior hybrid, so they have made a warrior that is made out of their own blood to take revenge on those who rejected their idea. One time I was stopped by my own son and his girlfriend from stopping me from taking over the world and now it's time for the second chance to come and they shall not stop us now.

CLOVER

Um as if, you are not going to make that happen, again.

Takeshi Mimzoa turns to the Spies and the others.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

No matter what I shall still beat you.

RANDY MASTERS

Takeshi is right we are outnumbered.

ALEX

But we have gadgets and the skills.

SAM

So we can take him.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

Fine then.

(to his Spinjas)

Destroy them.

All of the Spinjas all charge at the Spies and the others. The Spies, Victor, Randy, Steve, Dean, Britney, Blaine, Stacy and Troy charge at the Spinjas. They all leap into the air and they all clash swords at each other.

STACY

Time to test out my know Spinja skills with the robot armor Deany made me.

ALEX

Deany, that is the best nickname you give to Dean?

Stacy fires sword blades out from her robot armor at the spinjas. They spinjas all reflect the incoming blades away with their swords. Stacy fires chains from her robot suit at the spinjas wrapping them all in the chains. Stacy presses a button in the cockpit of the robot suit and electricity came down along the metal chains shocking the spinjas.

Suddenly 5 spinjas try to break through the dome around Stacy's robot suit. Stacy flicks the spinjas off from her suit and fires nets from her robot suit at the spinjas trapping them in the nets.

Randy closes his eyes as the spinjas all run around him while he is in the middle of the circle.

RANDY MASTERS

You may have the skills of both the samurai and ninja, but the ninja is still the greatest warrior.

Randy takes out a 3 section staff out from his watch. He twirls it in the air and blades came out form the ends of the staff. Randy leaps into the air and fires ninja stars at the Spinjas pinning them against the trees.

RANDY MASTERS

Some of you may be under a spell, but some of you aren't, let's find out.

Randy takes out the Snap out of it soccer horn form his pocket and blows it at the spinjas. 7 of the 13 spinjas return to normal and wonder where they are.

RANDY MASTERS

You 7 must leave this place now.

Suddenly other Spinjas came charging at Randy. Randy throws a smoke bomb onto the ground making smoke to be released from the ground. As the smoke clears Randy was gone. Randy leaps down from the sky and throw punches and kicks at the Spinjas knocking them all onto the ground.

Steve swings his sword at 3 Spinjas making their swords cut in half. Steve transforms his sword into the blunderbuss and fires rapid lasers from his blunderbuss at the Spinjas hitting them and knocking them all to the ground. Steve dodges a sword swing from a Spinja and kicks the Spinja's sword out form it's hand and throws a punch at the Spinja 3 times and throws a kick at another Spinja from behind him and throws a back kick at him knocking him against the ground.

STEVE SCHOONER

This is what I learned from my father.

Steve fires his grappling hook into the air and spins in the air and rapidly fires his lasers at the Spinjas hitting them in the faces and knocking them down to the ground.

Dean blocks an attack from a Spinja with his sword and throws a counter kick at the Spinja knocking it to the ground. Suddenly 3 Spinjas leap from behind Dean. Victor whip his vines at the Spinjas and crashing them all into the trees.

Victor levitates the broken trees into the air and throws them at the other Spinjas hitting them and knocking them onto the ground. Victor fires razor sharp leaves from the trees at the Spinjas hitting them and knocking them against the trees. Victor wrap the branches on the trees against the Spinjas.

Suddenly 10 Spinjas came up behind him and swing their swords at him. Victor leaps into the air and lands down behind the Spinjas. Victor whip out his vine whips and whip the Spinjas at them and knocking them to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never must with a Vanderfleet if you do you get the roots.

Victor dodges sword strikes from 5 Spinjas. Victor uses his plant powers to pop out roots from the ground and hit all 5 of the Spinjas knocking them out to the ground.

Blaine takes out a volleyball from his pocket and blow it up.

BLAINE

Exploding Volley Ball do your thing.

Blaine hits the volleyball at the Spinjas making the volleyball explode on impact sending the spinjas flying into the air and crash onto the ground. Blaine punches 3 incoming Spinjas to the ground and throws a kick at another Spinja hitting him to the ground.

Suddenly a Spinjas came up from behind Blaine. Britney throws a flying jump kick at the Spinjas and making him crash onto the ground.

BRITNEY

You really need to trust your senses, if you don't you get your head cut off.

BLAINE

Well that is how we met.

Britney throws a powerful back kick at an incoming Spinja hitting him and knocking him into the tree.

BRITNEY

Likewise I'm sure.

Alex swings her laser swords at the spinjas and slicing their swords in half. She punches the Spinjas in the faces and throws a back kick at an incoming one. She leaps into the air and throws a kick at another one.

ALEX

These Spinjas keep coming and coming.

SAM

Time to knock them out with the One Punch Gloves.

Sam and Alex put on their one punch gloves. Sam and Alex throw punches at each of the Spinjas sending them flying into the air and knocking them all to the ground.

Clover and Troy both block sword swings from 2 Spinjas and throw counter kicks at the Spinjas knocking them to the ground. Clover twirls into the air and swings her nail file sword at the spinjas cutting their swords in half and cartwheels towards another Spinja and punches the Spinja in the face. Troy kicks 4 Spinja swords out from the spinjas out from their hands and throws kicks at each of the 4 spinjas.

Clover and Troy both throw flying jump kicks at the Spinjas knocking them both to the ground. Randy twirls his bo-staff and hits it at the Spinjas knocking them to the ground and leaps into the air and takes out a pair of nun-chucks from his watch and hits them at 3 spinjas. Stacy fires nets from her robot suit at the Spinjas covering them in the nets. Victor uses branches from the trees to lift up the spinjas in the nets and slamming them onto the ground.

Steve spins in the air and rapidly fires his laser blunderbuss at the Spinjas knocking them all to the ground.

STEVE SCHOONER

Is that all of them?

TROY MIMZOA

Not yet, my father is the last one.

Takeshi Mimzoa the Spinja Master swings his sword cutting the trees down onto the Spies and the others. Victor levitates the trees into the air and throws them away from them.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTERS

You destroyed my empire, made your mother break up with me, and dated a spy, your faiths are sled.

TROY MIMZOA

You put this upon yourself father, you deep mother and vow to continue your hate for others.

CLOVER

And besides you're going down.

SAM

Everyone attack.

The Spies and the others all charge right at Takeshi. Steve and Dean both leap into the air and throw punches at him. Takeshi throws counter strikes at Steve and Dean hitting them and knocking. Takeshi takes out his sword and swings them at them. Alex and Britney blocks his attack with their own swords and throws punches at Takeshi. Takeshi blocks their punches and counter punch at both of them and knocking them to the ground.

SAM

Time to see some stars Takeshi.

Sam throws a punch at Takeshi in the face. Takeshi was still standing from the blow of the punch and breaks Sam's hand with his hand. Sam throws kicks at Takeshi and Takeshi head-butts Sam in the face and pushes her away from it.

Randy and Blaine leap at Takeshi. Takeshi swings his sword at both of them. Randy blocks the attack with his ninja sword and Blaine kicks at Takeshi. Takeshi breaks Randy's sword in half and breaks Blaine's leg in half.

BRITNEY

Blaine.

BLAINE

AHHHH!

Britney throws multiple kicks at Takeshi knocking his sword out from his hand and hitting him all over his body. Britney throws punch an uppercut punch at him hitting him in the face. Takeshi takes out a knife from his belt and jabs it into the side of Britney making her knell to the ground.

Alex throws a flying side kick at Takeshi knocking his knife out from his hand. Takeshi caught his sword from the ait and swings it at Alex. Alex uses the laser sword to cut the sword in half and punches Takeshi in the face. She throws an uppercut punch with her one punch glove on her at Takeshi hitting him in the chin making a black eye to appear on him.

Takeshi picked up Alex by the shirt and throws her onto the ground. Suddenly chains wrap around Takeshi and he gets shocked by Stacy's chains. Clover, Troy, Randy, Dean and Victor all leap into the air and strike at Takeshi. Takeshi breaks free from the chains and punches the, away from him.

Takeshi uses his bare hands to rip open Stacy's robot armor and takes Stacy out from it. Stacy uses a teaser from her pocket and shocks Takeshi making him let go of her.

TROY MIMZOA

Your reign of terror ends now!

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

Never!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We'll make you give up.

DEAN

You heard the sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Really.

Dean and Randy charge at Takeshi and swings their swords at him. Takeshi breaks both of their swords in half. Clover throws a kick in the chest at Takeshi hitting him. Randy takes out 4 sais from his watch and leaps into the air and spins around and strikes at Takeshi stabbing the sais in his shoulders. He takes out 4 samurai swords from the watch and swings them at Takeshi clashing swords against each other and leg sweeps at Takeshi and stabs the swords into Takeshi's body.

Takeshi leg sweeps Randy to the ground and leaps up off from the ground and takes out the sais and the swords from his body. Takeshi throws a punch at Randy. Dean blocks the punch for Randy and throws a counter punch at Takeshi.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to finish this.

Victor morph the Oct-Samu-rai plant onto his body as armor. Victor swings all 8 swords at Takeshi hitting him and making scars to appear all over his body. Takeshi rip Victor out from the armor. Victor throws a powerful punch at Takeshi hitting him in the face making him drop Victor to the ground.

CLOVER

Now let's have the love birds finish him off.

TROY MIMZOA

You heard my girl.

Takeshi takes 2 swords out from his back and goes into his fighting stances. Clover and Troy raise their swords at Takeshi.

TAKESHI MIMZOA THE SPINJA MASTER

This ends here, 1 shall stand and 2 shall fall.

TROY MIMZOA

You are wrong father, you shall fall.

Clover, Troy, and Takeshi all run at each other and Clover and Troy slide down and swing their swords at Takeshi making scars to appear on his legs and making him kneel to the ground. Clover uses the laser lipstick saber to uppercut slash Takeshi in the middle of his body making blood to come out.

Everyone else throws punches at Takeshi hitting him and sending him flying into a tree and crashing into it and fall to the ground.

The other Spinjas leap to protect Takeshi. They throw smoke bombs onto the ground and making smoke to appear from the ground. As the smoke clears Takeshi and the spinjas are gone. Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter came down and Jerry came out from the helicopter.

JERRY

Good work spies we will take Takeshi to the contentment facility where he really belongs.

RANDY MASTERS

Sorry Jerry Takeshi is gone.

STACY

He just vanish in a flash.

CLOVER

Never mind about Takeshi, now it's just me and Troy.

Clover and Troy are about to kiss.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What are you waiting for, you are going to save Troy again from evil.

Clover got mad at Victor.

CLOVER

Victor that is very.

Troy kisses Clover on the lips. Clover raised her right leg backwards in the air. Alex covered Victor's eyes.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM EVENING LATER

Back at the Spies' penthouse Clover was wearing her stylish kimono when she came into the room then she notice that the living room was a must.

CLOVER

Oh no due to the mission today I don't had time to clean up.

Suddenly Troy and his mom LILA and step dad YOSHI came into the living room. Clover panicked.

CLOVER

Wait I can explain this is a type of style from your home country where it's a celebration to enjoy the must.

LILA

We don't enjoy musses we clean them up.

YOSHI

You are not well when it comes to house keeping.

CLOVER

Alright, fine I am trying to impress you guys but it won't work.

TROY MIMZOA

Clover, we have a saying in my family, it's called be ananta jishin.

CLOVER

Be myself?

LILA

Yes.

CLOVER

OK, I can do that.

TROY MIMZOA

And now get a broom and dust pane to clean this up.

CLOVER

Totally I can do that.

LILA

(to Troy)

You have one silly girlfriend.

TROY MIMZOA

I know that's why I love her that way.

Clover got a broom and dust pane and sweep up the sushi.

THE END


End file.
